In recent years, image pickup apparatuses are widely used each of which includes a solid-state image pickup device (photoelectric conversion element) such as a CCD (charge-coupled device). Such image pickup apparatuses are employed for vehicles, for information communication terminals, for medical purposes, and the like, and are demanded to be smaller and thinner.
Under the circumstances, Patent Literature 1 discloses a configuration in which optical glass is used as a substrate. The following description will discuss details of this with reference to FIG. 7. FIG. 7 is a view illustrating the configuration disclosed in Patent Literature 1. Patent Literature 1 discloses a photoelectric conversion apparatus in which (i) a TAB tape 102, which is made of an insulating sheet on which a plurality of copper leads are formed, is adhered to an optical glass 101 and (ii) a CCD 112 is provided so as to face the optical glass 101 via an opening 106 (see FIG. 7).
Moreover, Patent Literature 2 discloses a configuration in which a substrate and an image pickup device are connected to each other by flip-chip bonding. The following description will discuss details of this with reference to FIG. 8. FIG. 8 is a view illustrating the configuration disclosed in Patent Literature 2. Patent Literature 2 discloses a camera module 202 in which a wiring pattern 213, which is formed on an entire surface of a light-transmitting substrate 210, is connected to an image pickup device 211 via a bump 216 by flip-chip bonding (see FIG. 8).